last breath
by FallenTenshi.XO
Summary: Sakura's inner has a story of her own and Inners past catches up with Sakura, as the pinkette get's captured by Uchiha Madara her story unfolds and the team 7 bond is created once more.Story gets better after first chapter!REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**lolzzz my first ever story(actually i deleted two before this =s) =) be nice!**_

_**AND PLEASE DON'T BE A GHOST READER! I would appreciate your comments no matter how much you think this sucks :P**_

_**disclaimer:i dont OWN naruto =(**_

_**emo-uchiha-girl**_

SAKURA P.O.V

She closed her eyes,wondering what exactly she was doing there? The flash back hit her as soon as she questioned herself

~FLASHBACK~

It was finally time...She made her decision but-there was always a but and this time she wasn't even sure if it was the right thing,but she had to do it though for Naruto and konoha

But.

Can_ I_ do it? She questioned herself, the question haunting her the whole way...

She wasn't even aware of the looks Sai continued to send her

Sure she made up her mind to do it,but then it seemed like the only way and now as she was thinking of meeting him again she was sure she could talk him out of it and her pulse quickened at the thought of just seeing his beautiful face ..

_"Can i really kill him? The man i loved? The man everyone hates?I don't know_..."

The operative word was lov_ed_. She wasn't sure how she felt about him.

The more she thought about it the more she wanted to run away,she was close to hyperventilating... She knew that she wanted to meet him alone because she still hoped ,She would have to betray her friends just to get a chance to talk him out of it so he wouldn't die

_'how pathetic_**'She** mused

"J**eez,you WILL be okay!" **She saw her inner mentally roll her eyes

**"S**_ure**"**_

"Y**ou trained under the hokage! Believe it! And kick Uchiha ass!"**

_**"S**ure**,**__whatever happens I will at least try to save him-and everyone else**!" **_ The pinkette vowed to herself,concentrating on making her face blank

Kiba's voice snapped her out of it

"So we are going to kill him-what about Naruto?"

"I will talk to him' She mumbled

"Oh and you think he will listen? Don't you know Naruto?"

Anger flashed through her,She was one of the only people who actually knew him and took a deep breath and Sai's voice flashed in her head "I_ think Naruto loves you"_

"I will take care of it"She promised

**~flash back over~**

"Naruto..I love you" As soon as these words left her mouth she regretted them so much and a hundred new emotions ran through her

It took the kunoichi by surprise when he said

"QUIT lying to yourself sakura-chan!" He yelled at her

'What does that mean? Do you think that I am lying to myself?"She asked making my voice hard

"It just doesn't seem right'He mumbled

_'He will never believe me! _' She thought desperately _'Now I have no choice,sorry Naruto"_

"Fine! If you didn't love me then you shouldn't have led me on like that! lets go then guys!"

And she left him standing there probably wondering what she was going to do-just like her teammates,after they left she noticed sai staring at her 'H_e probably knows i am up to something' _she decided,he was the smartest of the group

"I found him!He is a few miles away and he is with the guy with the orange mask"he looked at me "what do we do?' he asked a little confused

She took a deep breath and got ready to betray her friends "I am sorry you guys" time to put stage two in action of course Sai tried to stop her but the sleeping gas was strong enough and she ran towards the direction kiba had pointed out and arrived

Sasuke was there and that was the only thing she noticed when a familiar voice came

"What do you want to do with the girl?" The guy with the orange mask asked,

For a second she thought they were talking about her,but then she noticed the redhead on the ground,they hadn't even noticed her,she felt a stab of anger and hate,was she really that worthless?

'O_f course it's not like he paid much attention to me before'_ She thought bitterly

'I have no use for her now' Sasuke muttered,his voice was deeper now,but it still had the tone she remembered

'Then dispose of her immediately before konoha comes.' the guy in the orange mask muttered,his voice was way more darker,She winced...his chakra signature was also darker

_'NO i wont let sasuke-kun kill anyone else!' _She thought desperately

"Whats the use?i am already done with half of my revenge...destroying konoha wont be a big deal" he smirked and she felt angry

the guy in the orange mask started to say something

"SASUKE" She interrupted,they both turned towards her and there was a flicker of surprise in Sasuke's eyes,She felt satisfaction

"Sakura." He mumbled "what are you doing here?" He was beautiful,just hearing his voice addressing her made her knees go weak

' I am here to stop you and even kill you if it comes to that!' She answered her voice steady and strong,finally seeing him in person,seeing no reaction in his eyes convinced her:he was a monster

She didnt even notice the guy in the orange mask was looking at her with interest but for some reason inner did and when he spoke she literally started screaming

'Haruno Sakura, eh?...She was on your team? Perfect bait'

She could tell he was smirking,it was hard to concentrate and before she passed out the pinkette saw a pair of red eyes so different from sasuke's sharringan

**sasuke P.O.V **

She wanted to kill me? what was I to them? She was like every-one else,she told me she loved me and then abandoned me,just like every-one else? I couldn't really believe it but there were urgent matters at hand,for example now why exactly did he knock her out?

'She's bait' Madara answered 'You surely dont have any bonds left now do you?'

"Of course not" I snarled my sharingan flicked on

"Good, be careful though,if she does mean anything to you, I wont hesitate to use it against you" He was smirking I could feel it

"Fuck you" I answered "She means nothing"

"Very well then, dispose of the redhead, I have found you a new medic"

I nodded, I wanted to do this for a long time, Karin was annoying,

"Sasuke-kun...don't do this" she muttered pathetically and I felt anger

"Don't you dare call me that you pathetic little bitch " I stabbed her and she screamed,i felt satisfication in hearing her scream and I smirked,her last emotion was fear,it was satisfying to see her scared of me

"We should leave now.i can sense the leaf'

"hn" i mumbled not sure why i was feeling so angry,wanting to kill the man who told me the truth...

**yay!karin dies ^^ hate the stupid slut!and seriousl**y** guys i dont care if you leave me a flame!XD i love getting reviews!is sasuke OOC?i NEED tips *hyperventilates* ah well REVIEW**

**xxxxemo-uchiha-girlxxxx**

**Edit in 2010 December:I changed the whole of sakura's p.o.v**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey you all! :) this has been beta'ed by **_whatchuuknowaboutme _ **SO CLAP FOR HER :D**

**disclaimer:i donot own naruto :(**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

My head was hurting when I woke up and my thoughts were disoriented. I couldn't remember what happened as I was barley conscious. Then suddenly I remembered,

_'Naruto... I love you.'_ My voice replayed in my head and I jolted back to reality. There was _no way_ I could have said that-.I couldn't-

_**'Hey, but you did say that! Come on, you were desperate so don't blame yourself.' **_Inner interrupted.

I didn't bother replying. I just realized what I had done and my eyes welled up with tears with my head bowed in shame. I feel like a slut! And worse; To my own best friend! I was even more grateful to him now. If he had believed me, I'd live the rest of my life in regret; Living such a huge lie...and then _his _face filled my vision

'_Sasuke,' _I winced '_I cant believe...'_

_**'Hey, why don't you wonder about your mistake AFTER you figure out where we are. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, but we sure as hell aren't in fairyland!' **_she interrupted. I nodded taking the distraction

_'Jeez fine, now why were you freaking out yesterday?' _I asked sudddenly remembering her after I'd stopped talking to her. I'd always been aware of her in my mind doing god knows what, and sometimes she'd just disappear and the next day she'd be back...I never considered what she _was_

But yesterday...

I felt chakra at the back of my mind while she was screaming. It was really black, that I couldn't believe it was coming from her...

Before today, I hadn't even considered her as a person, more of an imaginary friend instead. I thought she'd disappear when I grew up.I shivered as I remembered the first time I became aware of her.

I was so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone approaching the room till the door flew open. I jumped up in surprise and realized I wasn't even tied up. I looked up to see who it was and nearly fell down again in shock. I barley recognized him anymore. He looked so evil, but it was him

_'Kabuto...'_ I thought in surprise '_What is he doing here?' _He studied me carefully and smirked.

"My my, Sakura-chan... You sure know how to get yourself into trouble..."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as coldly as I could, but my voice was shaking. He was the last person I expected to see.

"Now now, mind your tounge" He said. Kabuto walked over to me then stopped mere inches away from where I sat, "You're in no position to talk like that... But I _will_ tell you this. The akatsuki has something I want"

"And?" I asked while backing up into the wall

"That's why I'm here," he responded "It would be a shame for you to die, since you would make such a perfect student, so I'll tell you this;" I looked into his eyes without breaking the intense contact. He continued,

"Be a good girl and you'll live."

"Don't you _dare_ tell-" However, my retort was interrupted by the entrance of another akatsuki member. He looked like a plant. With Konoha having no records on him, I shivered.

"Zetsu," Kabuto said "What are you doing here?"

"Madara-san wants to see the girl," He paused for a brief second, "Once she is stable." He glanced my way indifferently then threw something at me. I flinched before realizing it was food. I looked at it before hungrily grabbing the food. I was hungry and didn't care when the man named 'Zetsu' snorted in disgust. After I was done, I could now think straight and I glanced at Zetsu.

'_What did he mean by stable? Why am I here? I don't know anything! What are they going to do to me? Who the hell is Madara? Where is Sasuke-kun?' _I thought to myself as Zetsu turned and left.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be back in an hour...Be a good girl" Kabuto muttered.

"Why the hell am I here? If you think I'll tell you any thing about Naruto you're-"

"Foolish girl! You think Naruto is the only thing he's after?" Kabuto asked in a harsh whisper making me flinch.

"Huh..? W-what do you mean?" I stuttered

"So you truly dont know.. It will be hard for you to survive unless you realize your situation." He slowly shook his head and turned to exit the room, leaving me to stare after him in shock.

'_**Sakura, I have something to tell you...' **_Inner mumbled from the corner of my mind. Something was up because she never used my first name.

_'What do you know? Tell me.'_

_**'Here; listen to a story...'**_

**KABUTO P.O.V**

This was more than I bargained for and she was the last person I expected to see, but the chakra I felt from her confirmed my thoughts. It was supposed to be a myth but I had the proof right infront of me. I was sure Madara was thinking the same thing too. As long as Sakura was unaware... Actually even if she did find out, I'm sure she would choose me over the akatsuki any day.

This was better then expected...

Orochimaru-sama's death will be avenged in the greatest way possible, and the Konoha kunoichi was going to help me achieve it. I smirked at the thought. She would be a perfect student after I was done, I had to pass on my medical knowledge to someone worthy enough. After all; I never did agree with Orochimaru-sama's immortality theory.

"Kabuto." A figure appeared from the darkness

"Madara-san" I said smirking "How are you?"

"I heard you went to see the girl..." He said ignoring my question.

"Yes indeed," I nodded, "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on telling Sasuke-kun I'm here?"

"Yes..But not now. For some reason, he's angered by the girls presence"

At this my smirk widened "Very well then." I say as I continue walking

_'Even if Madara does betray me -which is not likely- I have something else that can get to Sasuke-kun... Soon Orochimaru-sama ... Soon'_

**SAKURA P.O.V**

"What are you talking about? You're lying, right? A seal? Me? No way !" I shouted out loud

'_**Please try to understand! You don't even know the full story yet !' **_She pleaded for the first time. But right now, I was too angry to notice.

"No way ! No fucking way ! This is all _your _fault !"

'_**If you want to save Naruto, then listen to me!'**_

She hit a nerve and she knew it. I had to stop screaming for Naruto was the only thing that mattered. He was my only friend. Kakashi-sensie always rejected me and there was no-one else I was close to.

Only Naruto.

I had to hear her out to save Naruto.

_'Fine explain NOW'_

**_review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three! like always, along with reviews flames are WELCOME! seriously people! i have NO self esteem so you can guys can bitch all you want if you think its crappy kay? DON'T give me constructive criticism please be blunt! does that sound psychotic? LOLZ XDplus...lack of reviews is KILLING meeeee...come-on ppl it takes like TWO freaking minutes!fuck i am SO pissed!there is something fucking wrong with my computer!AAGH i want to KILL some-one!plus my story is annoying me T_T WHY did i write it again?disclaimer:i dont own naruto =( XxXemo-uchiha-girlXxX**_

**SAKURA P.O.V**

_'Explain now!'_

'_**Fine... Now we both know the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Uchiha Itachi... But have you ever wondered what made him do it? Kill his entire family..**_'

_'Of course! He was a sick bastard who didn't give a shit about anyone else !'_

_**'Like Sasuke?'**_

'_What ! N-no! It was Itachi's fault that he's this way!'_

_**'No, It's in his blood... Itachi Uchiha was an exception of the Uchiha clan and he wished to save his brother from the terrible fate of the Uchiha's. '**_

_'What do you mean? What does that have to do with me?'_

...Itachi uchiha was a good person? He wanted to save Sasuke...? Demon powers...? Like the tailed demon inside of Naruto...?

She sighed and continued, _**'After years of fighting, the Senju and Uchiha clan came to an agreement ... and then Konoha was created. However, war broke out between the first hokage and Uchiha Madara. When finally, Uchiha Madara was defeated he left Konoha. After that, it was decided that both the clans were too powerful, so the elders -Unknown to every one else- Put a seal on both the clans so they could never reach their full potential but after a few years, rumours started to spread that the seal was on a human -though neither of the clans found any clues. It was then disregarded as a myth when in reality ... the seal **_**does **_**exist.'**_

_'What does that have to do with me?'_ I asked dreading the answer ...

_**'You haven't figured it out yet? The seal... It's me.. so in other words **_**you **_**too**_**' **she paused waiting for my reaction

...

...

'_**Wow! You're finally speechless!**_**?**_** Never thought this day would come..'**_ She said going back to her old sarcastic self.

'_I dont believe you,_' I paused, _'... But _if _that was possible, Sasuke wouldn't know about it so I wont be in any danger. Besides, you told me it happened ages ago, when Konoha was created. I was_n't _even _alive _at that time!_' I said, quite satisfied with my logic of it all.

'_**Argh you idiot! The seal was passed onto you, meaning; It was in your family! The seal will stay alive as well as **_**me**_** as long as the previous holder has an heir! Don't you remember your grandmother telling you this just before she died!**_**?**_**'**_

_'Still! Sasuke is the only Uchiha alive! And he obviously doesnt know! He would have killed me if he knew!'_

_**'What about the guy in the orange mask? Yeah, he's Uchiha Madara, which is why I lost it back at the clearing! He just pisses me off!'**_

'_Shit! This is all _your _fault! I'm going to die because of you! I always knew you were going to get me killed one day!'_ I sighed as I realized that I really did believe her. Funny.. I never thought any of this would happen to _me._

Another thought occurred to me.

'_How is Uchiha Madara still alive? He lived like, a hundred years ago.. '_ I asked with a smirk. No way would she be able to prove that. Ha !

_**'Well you see...' **_She started explaining about how he transplanted his brothers eyes that gave him immortality.

_'Immortality_!_?' _I asked her incredulous, '_How the hell are you supposed to kill some one _immortal_? Shit! Naruto will die trying to kill him!'_ I say starting to panic

'_**Relax! He c**_**an**_** be killed... Only you can kill him... Well, technically **_**me**_** but since I'm stuck in your body and all...'**_ her voice trailed off

_'Why me? I don't suppose you know a way to get out of my head... -what the hell _are_ you anyway?'_

_**'Hmm to put it simply; A seal who developed a conscious.**_'

'_Great. I hate you.' _Another thought occurred to me, '_So did the Senju clan die out?'_

_**'No. Just like the Uchiha clan, it has one member left... '**_

_'Who is it?'_

_**'Well ... I, um, dont know...'**_

I could tell she was lying_._

_'Quit stalling and just tell me who it is!_'

She sighed

..

...

...

'_**Its Naruto**_'

_'W-what? Naruto isn't related to any Senju! I would have known! B-besides, Naruto doesn't have any demon-like-powers... '_

_'__**The Senju clan was the weaker clan. Naruto's power was absorbed by the Nine-tailed demon...'**_

_**'**__Oh? How come the first hokage beat Madara? And Naruto doesn't belong to _any _clan either.'_

_**'Incase you didn't know; The first hokage had control over **_**all**_** the bijuu and Kushina was the last of the Senju clan. Naruto inherited the powers from her... She was his mother.'**_

'_You have answers to everything! So...what now? This "Uchiha Madara" guy doesn't know yet, does he?'_

_**'Well... Not really, but he suspects you. Originally, he bought you here as bait - Ya know ... For Naruto and all... '**_

_'And now...?' _I asked dreading the answer, but being the bitch that she is, she had to disappear at this exact moment.

Damnit ! I couldn't even feel her presence! I sighed to myself. She hadn't even told me how Itachi was the good guy!

Hmmm, would I be stronger now? Because I discovered my "Past" ?

I started to wonder what would happen to me now.

When would kabuto come back?

What would Sasuke do when he found out?

Would I finally be useful to him?

'_I dont want to find out... '_ I thought with a sinking feeling, _'I wonder what Uchiha Madara suspects...?_'

**SASUKE P.O.V**

"I never thought an Uchiha would go so low," I murmur coldly, "Working with scum like _that"_ It was honestly frustrating that I had to listen to that bastard, always ordering me around.

_'As soon as Konoha is destroyed, I'm going to kill him too.'_ I decided smirking. It was obvious he was pissed at me

"Now Sasuke-kun, I still see you have very opinionated ideas," Kabuto cut in smirking. I glared at him coldly.

He was _annoying_.

Speaking of which..

In spite of myself, I was curious in what had happened to her- My ex-teammate.

Why didn't he just kill her then?

It would definitely lure Naruto here for revenge.

I wanted to kill her, but she surprised me. She was here to kill _me_. Why did I feel like she could be spared? Every one from Konoha deserved to die! They all destroyed my clan. I was just pissed because it would have been amusing to see her beg for her life while begging me to come back at the same time.

Kabuto's presence also irked me. He would also have to die. I smirked as another thought occured to me, '_Maybe I'll have a little fun with her before she dies. _Torture _is better than death.'_

I wanted to know what happened to her, but the moment I'll ask anyone, they would all make assumptions and then I might accidentally kill one of them. Not that I minded, but I still had use for them yet ...

"Where is she?" I asked anyways.

-I could keep myself under control

Madara answered, "Well, She's in the cellars... Why would you care?" I raised my eyebrow, studying him closely.

He sounded vaguely nervous...

Kabuto spoke again, voice steady, but I saw his expression, "Oh and Sasuke...Your teammates Suigetsu and Juugo showed up"

I nodded, "Take care of them. I'll be back." I said before disappearing.

Something was up.

I had to find out...

I had to know why Madara and Kabuto were so interested in keeping her alive. Maybe she was more useful than I realized. Maybe keeping her alive would be an advantage I could use against them later.

Yes, that was the only reason why I'd keep her alive.

-She could die later.

**KABUTO P.O.V**

"Make sure he doesn't suspect _anything_." Madara ordered.

This almost made me laugh. He was ordering _me _around?

"You are in no position to order me about, so do it yourself. Sasuke is currently _your _problem, not mine." I smirked when he finally shut up. I was honestly getting sick of the Uchiha's ordering be around.

Especially Sasuke.

His attitude was infuriating!

Oh well. I was redefining my plan in my head. Honestly, Sakura was much more useful then everyone gave her credit for.

It's about time to get her anyways.

I nodded to Madara and left the room.

_**Sorry!it took me forever to write this cuz whenever i started writing,reading seemed more appealing =Pcuz this fanfiction is CRAP!anyways read and review...its okay if you dont!well actually its not but some ppl review regularly like sasusaku-EienAi so i will complete this story just for her!and sorry jenny-chan!i am terrified of cats**_

_**XXxXemo-uchiha-girlXxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys =) I feel more...motivated cuz I got some AWESOME reviews and I would like to thank **_WhatChuuKnowBoutMe_**, She really helped ^^ anyways enjoy chapter 4 read and review!**

**Sakura's past revealed! Well not ALL of it, just a small I hope you guys don't mind but I made Sakura prettier T_T, I really don't like her in the manga, but Sasuke is perfect with her, and ppl make her so cool in their fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto = (**

**XxXemo-uchiha-girlXxX**

**Chapter 4**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

This was surreal. This couldn't be happening- not to _me_. This sort of thing happened to_ Naruto, _well _I_ was the good for nothing ninja. Well it wasn't like I even wanted to be a ninja in the first place. I was pushed into it...

My parents hated ninja's and my grandfather pushed me into it- Of course he abandoned me once he saw how hopeless I was, then my parents disowned me once I graduated. I really didn't have anything in Konoha.

Nobody knew. No-one would understand it anyway...

I always thought Sasuke would because I'd heard that his father didn't love him either. I wondered why Sasuke cared so much... My parents hated me and within time I started to hate them too.

I didn't even cry when I watched them die...

But back to the point, even though I hated ninja's, there was something I hated more- And that was sucking at whatever I did. I _had_ to be the best. That's why I trained my _ass_ off! And I knew that I had potential as a ninja, even Tsunade-shishou didn't know how strong I'd become _all on my own_.

Because I'd hated being weak or annoying- I even forced myself to get over Sasuke... That was something I failed at. Hell, the _only_ thing I failed at- But at least now I disliked him.

I could hate him because I blamed him. He made me love him... But I couldn't bring myself to kill or even _hurt_ him.

He hadn't even bothered coming after me. He could have at least come to see how I was, but _no_~ _Kabuto_ took care of that. Even though he was my enemy, I had a great depth of respect for him. I even sort of looked up to him...

Absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the footsteps till the door flung open. I stopped breathing, but thankfully I don't think anyone noticed. It was Kabuto and...

Madara...

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I wondered why he came here... Was I really that important? Well duh, but it wasn't like Kabuto would kill me or anything. I could go to wherever he was before, I would prefer getting tortured in a comfortable and frilly place- not that the frilly part wouldn't be enough torture- however, compared to this. Although I don't think they actually cared how they got what they wanted.

_Sigh_

They were just standing there so I decided to speak up. Madara made me feel kinda awkward but to tell you the truth, I was completely comfortable talking- Or _threatening_- With Kabuto.

Maybe it was because I knew him as a nice person, like when we met in that stupid forest. (Even though I loved the place because it proved I could be strong too.) I had to admit that he was looking quite disfigured when I observed him more closely. It was creepy seeing half of Orochimaru in him, but he didn't sound all that different.

"So? What the hell are you waiting for? Do you want my invitation to begin? Don't count on that!" My voice was hard and I could sense that Madara was startled by my guts. Kabuto just stood there smirking.

It pissed me off.

"Not at all... We were simply waiting for Sasuke-kun, but it doesn't look like he'll come, so we will have to go up there instead. You don't mind do you Sakura-_chan?" _He asked in a silky voice.

I just nodded.

Not like I had much of a choice and anyway, maybe now I could give Sasuke a piece of my mind. They wouldn't kill me of course. Not if I was the stupid fucking seal, so I was safe. So maybe I could be a bitch without the fear of being killed... But maybe they wouldn't need me, after all, Sasuke was already too damn strong and what we'd seen of Madara, he was _stronger__._ Plus there was the whole immortality thing too.

A startled laugh burst through my lips as we walked up the stairs, I was barley aware of where were going, but I knew I was tied up. I started laughing hysterically. I couldn't believe how rationally and calmly I was taking it all in. A normal person would be freaked out and to make it worse, I hadn't even heard from Inner since sh- _It_, deserted me. Now here I am walking between two S-ranked criminals with my guard down- Criminals that were looking at me like I'd lost my mind, which I probably have.

"Okay, we're here. After you my dear," Kabuto said.

Huh! I noticed the Uchiha didn't speak. Were all of them dumb? They barley spoke and they were supposed to be brilliant? Honestly, I never understood the logic of a ninja.

I composed my face before entering. I nearly gasped at what I saw there. Sasuke looking very pissed, glaring at a shark-like ninja who was obviously celebrating and very drunk. There was someone else there too. A gigantic ninja staring at me... Kabuto coughed announcing our entry. Sasuke glanced up and glared, as usual...

"What?" He asked coldly.

"I told you to come down to see your teammate," The other Uchiha spoke. I stared in surprise; His voice was deeper and less _child like _then the last time I heard him, which was when we were on the "Sasuke retrieval mission"

_"Ex _teammate," Sasuke sneered, "Have you forgotten? I want to kill her along with the rest of the fucking village." His words were hollow, but maybe he meant them. I felt angry- _Hell no_ I felt _pissed_. I couldn't take it anymore; I mean damn, I wasn't _that _good at controlling my emotions.

"You bastard! I _hate_ you! I can't believe Naruto still wants you back. If he heard you now- Even he would know you've gone too far. And do you know something Uchiha! You've turned into your fucking brother! The man you hated so much. Hell no! You are _worse_ than him! At least he had a heart! And if you or your fucking friends think you'll destroy Konoha then you're dead wrong, just like you were wrong about Itachi," I paused, still not knowing much about that situation but whatever! "... And Naruto _will_ stop you! You know why? Because he's ten times more the man you are- something you'll never be! And don't you _dare_ say he's too emotional, because emotions are what make you _strong_ and don't say you're _not_ emotional because it's your _hate_ that wants to destroy Konoha, and that hatred has overwhelmed you! You hypocritical piece of-"

I broke of then because of two things.

One: I was out of breath

And two: I just noticed he was shaking with anger.

Shit this was not good! I could die here and Naruto would probably lose it! I started panicking inside...

Nothing happened though and I'm surprised I'm still alive. He's still glaring at me but it seems like he has calmed down a little. Ah, well maybe he wouldn't kill me...

Suddenly I felt a kunai pressed on my back.

It was Kabuto.

Why'd he get so pissed? But then I realized he was smirking. This was _amusing _to him?

The Bastard.

I want to punch him, but I had practically no chakra left. Although, I'm pretty sure it would at least hurt him if I got his face. At least a couple of his teeth would break...

I noticed no-one is talking and now Sasuke's glaring at Kabuto.

I coughed.

The atmosphere was really getting to me...

"So...um...Why the hell am I here? When will the torture start?" I asked bluntly. It's best to get it over with.

"Hey! You're gutsy! I like you!" the drunk Nin sang as I stared at him.

"Why haven't you just killed her yet?" Sasuke demanded, "Naruto will come for sure."

I smiled at that.

They would hide him, and he'd never find out about it. I suddenly felt a pang. He was also keeping secrets from me. The last time we'd talked was when I accused Sasuke of being a criminal and he'd said '_that's not true...The reason Sasuke had joined Akatsuki__...__' _Apparently he also knew the "truth" about Itachi. Maybe I really _didn't_ have anything in Konoha...

My only friend was keeping secrets from me. I guess I really was alone.

For once in my life, I also wanted to kill them! Make them suffer for what had happened to me- kind of like Sasuke. I didn't realize I was crying till he pointed it out.

"Apparently, you are still that emotional useless ninja despite your speech. Some people just don't change." He smirked, but I wasn't about to let him get to me unlike last time.

"And apparently some people are never satisfied with their lives. What are you going to do if you destroy Konoha? Who will you kill next?" I asked coolly.

"Enough. Kabuto, take her to Zetsu to see what information he can get from her." Madara spoke again.

For the first time since then, I met Sasuke's eyes. They were still the same- Beautiful, yet cold...

I still loved him, but I couldn't think of that- unless of course, he miraculously decided to save me. I flinched and dropped my gaze to the ground and followed Kabuto. The other ninja were still staring at me, especially the giant one. I promised myself I wouldn't groan or scream in pain no matter _what_ I had to go through. Speaking of which, I wonder what I would have to go through anyway. Rape? Poison?

**SASUKE P.O.V**

For the first time in three years, I observed her. Her pink hair was still the same shade as I remembered but shorter. I wondered why she hadn't grown it back yet... She also wasn't as feminine as before but she had a figure. Her words were spoken coldly towards me.

She was being a _bitch_ but I had to keep her alive.

It was obvious, even as Kabuto held a kunai to her back; she was at ease with him. That irked me.

Seeing her cry was more calming, but it surprised me a bit at how quick she composed herself and her emotions. For the first time in a long time our eyes met- Before she flinched and looked down, I was in shock... She reminded me of my self...When did that happen? How much had everyone changed? It would have been more fun to see her cry... But before...What the hell was up with Madara? It pissed me off. I wonder if she actually got any stronger...

It's gonna be _fun_ to find out.

**A/N**

**read and review!=P anyways i have a poll on my profile check it out and vote!Also i need a new pen name,any ideas?plus help me think of some torture for sakura,thankss xD**

**XxXemo-uchiha-girlXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIYAAAAAAAAAAAZ =D lolz i have NO freaking clue what to write next!so i wrote this XD anyways i got a REALLY cool beta reader soo hopefully next few chapters won't suck =) lolz i changed my penname but i still need a better one so if you have any idea's PM me or review!and vote at the poll on my profile! I LOVE KESHA!i find her inspiring!=D and i might do a vampire fanfic so REVIEW**

**disclaimer:Don't own naruto =(**

**chapter 5**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

She would regret this,I knew she would,No way she'd be able to hurt him-hell even if she did she would just get in the wa-get hurt,and Naruto would feel responsible,as usual...Because he wasn't strong enough,naruto was noble and always wanted to blame him-self,He couldn't see it,that other people were at fault that maybe sakura was the one who was to weak.I felt guilty,she was my student after all,but this was unsafe for her,She could die...Some people weren't cut out for the life of a ninja,but when i suggested that to her ...It wasn't pretty,I winced at the memory,It was so unlike her

**Flashback(One year ago)**

"Hey ano-kakashi-sensie" She hesitated before continuing "Would you mind training with me?"

"O-oh?Don't you train with tsunade-sama?"

"Hai!but she is busy and i haven't seen you forever..."

"Sakura...N-no"

"Why not?" she had pouted

"Sakura I don't think you are cut out to be a ninja" completely straight forward,get it over with

"W-what?is this a joke?" she looked at me incredulously

"N-no,I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Why?" She asked me in a quiet voice "Why don't you believe in me?"

I hesitated before answering "W-well we both know that you always get hurt and in every-one's wa-" I broke of,under the intensity of her glare i was suprised but i hid it

"You are just like every-one else!you don't give a damn about me,only your precious star students!Just because i am not strong doesn't mean i can't surpass naruto or sasuke!" there was only steadfast anger in her voice

"No!thats not it!I was just trying to protect you!" I was getting angry too,who did she think she was?

"Did you ever wonder sensie?" The last word was laced with sarcasm "Why i never even bothered trying?"

"huh?" i was momentarily dumbfounded

"Of-course not!you are just like every-one else and i only have one thing to say to you:Fuck you!" She ran off

**~End flashback~**

Since then my side of the conversation was strained,she just smiled and nodded and she never mentioned what had happened that day...

"Kakashi-sensie we are here!" Naruto's voice bought me out of my reverie i sighed as we headed into the clearing.I gasped,the whole place was blown up,All the tree's were in pieces it looked like an earthquake had hit,I sighed in were no traces of sasuke's chakra,Or any-one else only sakura's...Good

"What happened here?Do you think sakura chan got hurt?" Naruto looked panic stricken

"Relax!It's only her chakra,Sasuke probably left before she got here and she probably got angry!" I turned around,She always made him worry

"Shouldn't we look for her?" His voice was getting more upset

"No,she probably wants some time alone" I had to get him back,The kage's would probably be done with their meeting,They would probably hide would be the smart thing to do

"Lets go wake the others" I Turned around

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed "She needs me now"

"No,leave her to work her emotions by her-self" I paused trying to think of something that would convince him "She'd probably feel worse if you go"

He hesitated "Yeah you are probably right" I could tell he wasn't convinced,But i shrugged it off,Getting him back and confirming the facts was more important...Sakura could stay out of trouble,No-one would target her...She was just to...Weak,I had to face it...Just like why she couldn't face us right now...She was to ashamed...I pushed the bad feeling i was having inside

**Kiba p.o.v**

"UGH!what happened?" were the first words that left my mouth after regaining consciousness,Memories came flooding back " What happened to Sakura?"

"Apparently sasuke had already left by the time sakura got there and then she ran off" The weird dude with the mask answered.I felt shock go through my body,that was impossibl

"Are you s-sure?" I stuttered

"Positive,not a trace of his chakra" He paused "Any-ways i am going to take naruto back to konoha with me,Sai you come along!"

"Let us all head back!so we can await Sakura-sans arrival!and cheer her up with my youth-fullness!" Lee exclaimed doing the pose

I nodded "Good,lee can you go ahead and gather every-one else?I need to check something"

"IT WOULD BE AN HONOR" lee ran off

"Come-on Akamaru!I know he was there!"

"WUFF WUFF" he answered,I smiled I could always count on him

~**Time-skip~**

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked temper flared,how dare they doubt me?

"YES" i paused "Why don;t you guys understand?She could be dead for all we know!I confirmed It!Uchiha was definitely there along with the guy in the mask!"

"What do we do?" The Blondie panicked "We have to tell SOME-ONE,sakura could be in trouble"

I felt a rush of affection towards her,She was the first to believe me

Shikamaru shook his head "No Ino,They already have to worry about the akatsuki and Naruto without sakura adding to their trouble's"

"So what do we do?" The hyuuga asked,I never liked him...He was so annoying!

Lazy ass sighed "I suggest we investigate our-selves" He paused "That will be trouble-some but we have no choice"

"Why?" the girl with the buns-Tenten- asked "None of us Know her that well!And she is a ninja,She should be able to take care of her-self"

"You selfish bitch!Sakura would do the same for us!" the Blondie was pissed

"But are you willing to sacrifice your life for her?" Tenten asked bluntly

"Y-yes" That was Hinata,I stared at her "Naruto-kun cares for her,and we all care for him,If she got hurt I'd blame naruto-kun would be all may not think much of each other but we have a bond because Of Naruto Thats why we are all willing to do this"

Wow she didn't stutter Once through her speech,But she did blush from all the attention she was getting,Still she was right we all knew that,It was obvious that we were going to risk our lives for Sakura-Hey i always did like her so why not

"So what do we do?" I asked while lee was crying in the background "Do we tell naruto?"

"Absolutely not!We need to keep him safe!" Chouji spoke "And i don't like that Sai dude either!He worked for danzou" (**A/N do they KNOW about Danzou?)**

"yeah okay I guess we will have to split up" Shikamaru answered "You,Lee and Neji Go and search the area where Kiba Tracked him and Hyuuga use your Byakugan and try to search for their chakra traces,Shino,Ino and tenten Return to konoha and keep look out for the akatsuki and stall every-one from finding out." He paused "Me,kiba and Hinata will try to find any information we can,It should help with kiba's senses and the byakugan."

"How will we stay in touch?" Neji asked,Always being the smart ass he is,It pissed me off

"Radio" He answered taking devices out of his pocket "Attach the to your has no distance limit"

"Hai!" We all nodded jumping off into different directions

"Well akamaru,Looks like things are about to get interesting!" I smirked "And we get to rescue a pretty girl"

"WUFF WUFF" he always got along with Sakura

**SAKURA P.O.V**

This was surprising and definitely not what i expected, Apparently Kabuto Had mastered the Revival justsu,Wow that was quite an achievement,I was It was shocking to see all of them staring at since I'd practically killed one of them...It was vaguely disturbing!Especially since they looked very...Well actually,I think i was staring with my mouth open because Kabuto was smirking across the room at me

"Does sasuke know about this?" I literally spat out,I was still in shock

"No" He paused "And if you value your life you won't tell him!" I gulped and nodded,No reason to tell him anyways as if he would listen to me

"So...What form of torture do you want?" He asked "We have various forms"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Just trying to be polite"

"Bastard,Give me worst you have!"

"Very well would be Itachi-kuns mangekyou

I nodded,When inner popped in again

"_**thats extremely stupid do you WANT to die?"**_

_"Oh hi!I was wondering when you were going to show up!Its bad manners to leave once you put some-one in a life threatening situation!"_

She ignored the sarcasm "**_Seriously!You could have asked for something less hurtful,While i am here i get hurt too ya know!"_**

_"Give me one good reason WHY i should care!"_

_"**FI-INE! i'LL help you out!" **_

**_I was distracted "__What do you mean?"_**

**___"_****I can cancel the sharingan!And besides i can make you even more powerful then you are!Probably as strong as all of these dick heads put together!"**

___"In that case i forgive you!"  
_

___"** ever!anywhoo I can make it look like you are in immense pain so Kabuto'll never find out but you'll have to suffer at first"**_

I nodded as our internal conversation ended.I stared steadily into Itachi's eyes,I was surprised by what i saw there,They were full of regret as his eyes turned red

Suddenly I was surrounded by 1000's of itachi's and i could feel my worse memories swirling around parents

"We are sorry sakura,You can't be part of our family any-more"

My grandfather

"You are a failure,You little bitch!"

Sasuke

"You are weak"

Kakashi-sensie

"Sakura you aren't cut out to be a ninja"

The list was endless,I could feel tears flowing down my face.I barley felt the physical torture,The mental was just way to much...

**AWWWWWWW =P REVIEW!and vote at the poll on my profile or sakura will die =p**

**oh one more thing...NOTHING between kabuto and sakura**

**I just LOVE Kabuto and kiba !THEY ARE SO FUCKING COOL!**

**lol and to all harry potter/dramionie fans you guys HAVE to read akashathekitty's story the braclet it is AWESOME!**

**till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer:do not own Naruto =( **

Suddenly everything disappeared and I was blinded by a flash of light. A few seconds later I realized I was on all fours, breathing heavily as sweat slid down my forehead, mingling with my tears. I realized there was blood on my right hand. I examined it, wondering how it got there when memories came flooding back to me. I noticed someone else's presence in the room, it was probably kabuto. I looked up. He was staring at me in a strange way. I wanted to say something but it was impossible because I was still having trouble breathing. Kabuto spoke first.

"That was different" He said in a 'musing' way "No one has ever tried hurting themselves to get out of it"

I just stared at him. I wondered when they would start interrogating me.

"Okay, that was just a small dose. If you don't cooperate, you might die" he murmured. I flinched as he continued "Tell me, where is Naruto?"

Well, atleast he had the decency to call him _Naruto_ not 'The Kyuubi' or 'Jinchuuki' I answered;

"No idea. Last time I saw him was in a small village which he was about to leave"

He nodded "Do you think anyone has any reason to suspect that you have been taken" He paused for a bit before finishing his question "hostage?" Kabuto said the word as if he was wondering if that's what I really was. I shook my head 'no'.

I couldn't tell if they removed all traces of their chakra, on the other hand there was Kiba but I didn't think he would go so far as to investigate, just for me. We barley spoke, and only got along because of Akamaru. I mean you could say we were friends, but now that would probably never find out**. A**fter the war, I'd be labeled missing and eventually every-one would accept my death. I had to admit I was disappointed. Even if I wanted Naruto safe, I still expected him to come help me. It has been two maybe three, so how come no one noticed I was missing?

I didn't realize Kabuto was speaking.

"-so if you co-operate I might get you out of this alive"

I blinked "What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think I will turn loyal to the people who killed Orochimaru-sama?"

"Um...No? But, why would you help me?" I said trying to look like I was listening

"Because you have something I could use"

My heart stopped. He couldn't know about _that _could he? "W-what do you mean?"

"By your expression, you already know. I, unlike madara, do not know the details and the full extent of your powers. But as long as they are a threat to him, you come with me"

"And if I say no?" No point in lying

"Then Madara will force you to join the akatsuki. I thought you would choose me over them"

"I can't just betray Naruto! Besides you want to hurt Sasuke..."

"Don't tell me you still care about him!"

I blushed "No-I mean, Naruto would kill me!"

"I never thought Naruto-san was gay" He was musing again

"What the fuck? Naruto is NOT gay! Sasuke is like a brother to him!"

"And to you? You seemed extremely distant when you saw him"

"This is ridiculous! You are my fucking enemy! I shouldn't be explaining my life to you!" My voice was hysterical. I shouldn't feel so much at ease with him

"Fine, but consider my offer. You would make an excellent apprentice" He sounded amused. Cocky prick!

I stared at him as he stood up, motioning me to follow. Again, we walked down a hallway before stopping in front of a door. He pushed it open and I was surprised to see a bed. He pushed me inside "There is food next to your bed. Madara will come personally later on to 'talk' to you" Then he left before I could complain and without explaining.

What the hell was that about? Confused, I walked into the room. I gasped. My bag was resting on a chair They were returning all my stuff**?** I was still way too exhausted, but I could escape! After a quick trip to the bathroom and eating the food, I collapsed on the bed. I wondered how everyone else was. Tsunade shisou... Would she guess I was missing? Would anyone? They would probably be too involved with the war. But I had complete faith in Naruto. He would kick Sasuke's ass and rescue me.

_"Then what?" _I asked my-self "_After the war, alot of people are going to be unhappy because there loved ones died. Atleast while the war _is still _raging, they can take there anger out on the enemies. But _after,_people will go crazy!" _I sighed. There really was no victory. People were just going to get hurt and it's all Madara's fault! I felt angry but there really wasn't anything I could do about that. I let it comfort me as I drifted off to sleep...

**Inner sakura p.o.v**

What the hell was she thinking? Going to sleep in the middle of an Akatsuki hideout. What part of; **life threatening** situation didn't she get? Was she really that gullible? Apparently yes... God she shouldn't have taken this so lightly.

I had to admit, going with Kabuto seemed like the only way. We could always leave afterwards. He had to die some time or the other, and it would be good to learn a few techniques with my help she would be stronger then most of her comrades and enemy's put together i mean she was already strong,As strong as any-one from her team,they always underestimated her, and now, it was going to cost them all.

I wasn't just going to sit around while her friends misjudged her. She went through a lot more then the average person. She went through pain that even Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to stand... Atleast they knew that their parents died loving them. She had to live with the knowledge that they hated her... I remembered that ever since she was a child, her mom wanted to give her away. Her grandparents had placed the seal without them knowing and once they found out Sakura was the next person... Well lets just say, that after that Sakura's grandmother mysteriously died It was hard to believe Sakura was related to people like them,the hypocrites they hated ninja's yet they used them to gain what they wanted,They were still alive But no-one knew that,She was alone in her secret

Those friends always saw her as an emotional and weak person, but that was far from true. Anyone weak, would die or go crazy but her- she took on everything with a smile,Hoping not to cause any-one trouble

I remembered when Ino first saw her- she thought Sakura was crying because of her forehead, but that was far from the truth. That was the day when her parents disowned her. However the next day she was smiling and keeping up a show, always making herself look confident and authoritative, yet while she was dying inside...Wow that sounded so** corny...**I have to stop getting influenced by sakura's love novels anyways I had more important things to do, than go through Sakura's sad life! For example who was a bigger threat?

Madara or Kabuto.

Damn! I have to help her, but how? Falling in love with Sasuke is the stupidest thing she has EVER done! How can I help her without hurting her...? Maybe if I told her back then... Maybe then she wouldn't be so unhappy watching uchiha get hurt! I can't take Madara so lightly, but I know Sakura can stop him. It's Sasuke who is more dangerous...I'll have to make him see sense somehow! How? I feel so USELESS being stuck here having all the power they would need but being unable to use it! I'll have to use my new justu. It allows me to take over Sakura for the time being,till she wants her body back But I promised him that I would only use it when she needed help in a fight. Shit! This is terrible and all the hot Akatsuki members died too! Now I'm stuck with Kisame, Zetsu, Kabuto and Uchiha's group!And all these people are crazy! Damn, they have unhealthy obsessions! How the hell are we supposed to fight someone who has lost his mind?

**Kabuto P.o.v**

She got more interesting every second! Why did the Mangekyou affect HER so much? She didn't have any horrors in her life but she reacted worse then sasuke had! How was that possible? I needed more information on her. It was was hiding something other then the seal! I walked in the room to see Kisame had returned empty handed.

"Looks like he failed...Again" This was amusing, Akatsuki members getting bested by mere beasts.

"Oi! Watch your tone!" Kisame growled

"Yeah sure." What I was about to say next would get a reaction from everyone "Zetsu...I need your help. I want more information on Sakura-chan"

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the suffix "Well...sure. We were headed towards Konoha anyway"

I nodded "I'll come along"

"WAIT!" Kisame growled "You mean, I have to babysit small Itachi, Suigetsu, Weirdo and The Pink Haired Bitch?"

"Yeah, thats pretty much it" I smirked as we left.

This was entertaining.

A/N:**Okay chapter six!only the chapters with the beta notes are the ones that are beta'd okay?plus this is NOT i repeat NOT a sakuraXakatsuki fic!most of them including kabuto and maybe sasuke will die!plus I'll try to do the next few chapters by myself but...I need help with the next one because...It has a fighting scene and i suck at those!arigato my awesome beta!=) plus sasusaku-EienAi READ her story!she is SUCH a talented writer!=) its on my favorites okay?**

**Beta Note- Okay, So go through the story again to make sure everything is okay. There are a few B/N (Beta Notes) around so once you've finished reading them delete them before posting this chapter kay? A few parts didn't really make sense so I tried my best to write what I though you meant. If anything I wrote was wrong and went completely of track to the chapter I'm sorry. Hope the editing I done helped out x) Um, You can delete this too if you want.**

**Beta Review- This chapter is really cool xD I like how there is a secret about Sakura's past. I'm wondering what Kabuto will find out about her. And I was also wondering who Inner was talking about when she said she "Promised him" who's HIM? Can't wait for your next chapter to come out xD ~WhatChuuKnowBoutMe~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry i have been away forever..But what with writers block and exams and pissed of parents didn't have much time! Sorry! oh and this has been beta'ed by '**_Whatchuuknowaboutme"_ **So a big round of applause for her xD**

**REVIEW =D**

**chapter seven**

**Sakura p.o.v**

I ran like I'd never run before. My only goal was to get out of here. There were two exits as far as I could tell: One was apparently unguarded and I could only hope it wasn't a trap. The other however... There were four chakra signatures surrounding it. One of them I knew, only to be Sasuke's. Kabuto's chakra however was nowhere to be sensed, or maybe they were hiding them, just like me...and one of them was waiting for me at the exit...I didn't let myself dwell on that as I ran through the long tunnel's.

I would have to chance it either way.

"Almost there.." I muttered to myself

I could practically smell the fresh air and with a burst of speed I made it. It had been much easier then I expected.

I walked out in the sun light enjoying its warmth. Now that I was free I had other things to worry about. If inner was right, then Sasuke was fully justified in attacking konoha. I shook my head, I'd worry about it later, after I meet with Naruto and the others. Just the thought of seeing everyone again made me happy. Then somewhere midst that happiness my chakra spiked. Instantly I felt them move towards me.

They'd be here in seconds

"Ah, shit." I cursed to myself as I made hand signs.

Suddenly, Katsuya appeared in front of me "I need you to get to naruto! And tell him where I am okay?"

"As you wish..." She poofed away as I heard someone behind me

I whirled around crouching down in my fighting stance facing the blue shark Kisame; The one I feared in my child hood. I felt a familiar stab of fear: he was so much more experienced and ruthless...

_"__**Don't worry, you aren't alone**_**"**Inner muttered and for the first time since I'd known her, I felt reassured.

Whipping out a kunai, I got ready to face the grinning man with a renewed confidence.

"Oooh, you managed to escape then huh?"

"Yeah, you weren't much of a watchdog" I replied

"God! I am sick of smartasses!" he growled whipping out Samehada "..you are going to pay"

"Bring it" I hissed

**First persons P.O.V**

"Did you guys find anything?" Shikamaru asked, looking unusually alert. sighing to himself when everyone shook their heads, he looked away in disappointment

"Hinata, Neji. Keep your byakugans activated just incase her chakra spikes up" Shikamaru motioned to the two Hyuuga's

"Hai!" they nodded.

"What do we do now?" Kiba growled out. His husky voice gaining everyones attention "We just can't sit around here doing nothing"

"Since when do _you_ care about Sakura, so much anyways?" Ino asked angrily "You barley know her!"

"That doesn't change the fact that we're teammates! What would you know about caring about others? You're a slut!" Kiba retorted as Akamaru growled in agreement

"Don't talk to me that way you man-bitch! Sakura was my bestfriend!" Ino cried

"Don't insult Kiba-kun! Just shut up!" Hinata suddenly intervened

Shikamaru sighed in frustration. This was getting them nowhere, and the only people who sincerely wanted to help Sakura was himself, Hinata, Lee and Kiba...and they had no clues. They'd have to get help, but the hokage and Naruto were out of the question...

That only left..

Damn! He had to do it.

Shikamaru was just about to speak when Hinata gasped

"That's S-Sakura-san!" Her stutter returned but she sounded sure.

"What?" He asked instantly feeling the first glimmer of hope he'd felt since the mission began.

"I-it looks l-like she's f-fighting!" Hinata mumbled

"Its 100 miles north from here" (**A/N sorry i DONOT know how far hinatas range is, making it up then ^^)**

"Yes I sense it too, are you sure it's her?" Neji murmured

"P-positive" Hinata's soft voice replied

"That's the only lead we have... We'll split up again"

"That sounds stupid. If we run into the akatsuki wouldn't we be more better off in more numbers?" Neji asked while raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but we need help. I'm going to contact the Kazekage" Shikamaru said

'_... And Temari_ ' he thought to himself

"We'll split into two groups, I'll take Neji, Lee and..."

"Me! I'm coming with you" Ino glared

He sighed considering it, "Why not.. Come on then, but Ino, promise me you'll be civil towards Temari" Shikamaru said knowing the two blondes immediately disliked each other from the start.

"Whatever" Ino retorted

"Good. Then lets go"

And they were off

**MY P.O.V**

'_Damn, why is he so good?'She_ asked myself as his blade made contact with her skin for the third time '_At this rate I'll be finished!'_

"Not so smug any more huh, Pinky?" he laughed

"Just you watch" she growled making hand signs

"Katon No Jutsu: Death of the blossoms!" All around her, cherry blossoms filled the area, focusing on one target: Kisame

"Oooh flowers,_niiice"_Kisame walked right into them and screamed. The pinkette watched in rapt fascination as his skin glowed like it was burning; the move came to herso naturally, they whipped around his body in a flame cyclone

'_What the fuck? Fire isn't even one of my elements! My elements are earth and water!'_

'_**It's**_**my**_**element'**_Inner said '.._**head in the game Saki-baby! That won't keep Kisame down for long!"**_

She felt a vein twitch

'_Saki-baby? Have you LOST it? Anyway, how can you have an element?'_

'_**I actually have three! Now FIGHT for fucks-sake! While he's still down!'**_

"_Quit swearing! Jeez, okay"She_ grumbled in her brain, returning her attention to Kisame as he got up

"You've got balls pinky!"

"Earth style: Earth dome prison!" Suddenly, the ground around Kisame started to rumble. The blue skinned man looked around him in confusion. Sakura smirked to herself and clapped her hands together. The earth around Kisame suddenly closed in on him, trapping him inside a huge dome of earth surrounding him in darkness.

Sakura flashed in front of the earth dome and leaned against it nonchalantly. Smirk plastered on her face, smugly.

"Well, I wouldn't say I had _balls_per se, Kisame-san. Hmm," She chuckled quietly before placing her hands on the dome and started concentrating. Blue chakra slowly came out of the dome she had created, that now had the shark man trapped inside. She heard a groan come from inside and chuckled to herself.

"W-what the hell are y-you... d-doing pinky!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the name he just called her

_**'Come on Saki-baby! Shannaro! Show this fish bastard what you're made off!'**_

Another groan of pain reached Sakura's ears.

"Hmm, not so great getting your chakra sucked out of you, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes when she heard his laugh through the thick wall of her earth jutsu

"Y-you think ... this will... s-stop me ?" Kisame sneered

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt the chakra she was absorbing was being pulled from her

_**'Shit! Sakura! Cancel the jutsu now!'**_Inner Sakura warned her outer.

However it was already too late. The earth dome had exploded and the impact blew Sakura away, right into a nearby boulder. Out of the all the dust and debris, Kisame stood hunched over his sword; Samehada. His breathing was uneven and rough as he tried to regain his composure. He glared fiercely at the struggling kunoichi who was trying to stand.

Their eyes met and Sakura glared back.

"How did you-"

"-You think that, _that_ would hold me? HA! My Samehada has much more experience than _you_ when it comes to draining chakra. It merely counter attacked your jutsu!"

Kisame stood tall and sent her a toothy grin. In the next second he was infront of her

"- Next time _think_ before using a jutsu _Pinky_ it might just be used against you." Before Sakura could react, she was already sent flying back several metres by his punch. She landed on the harsh jagged ground before sliding to a stop.

Kisame didn't give her time to recuperate, before he was already aiming a kick to her abdomen.

In the last second, Sakura barely made it out of the way. Dust and debris once again blew in the air as Sakura wiped away some blood from her mouth. Her chest heaved in and out, trying to savour the huge gulps of air she took.

A slight movement to her left notified her of the shark mans upcoming attack. She blocked the punch he was aiming for her head and skid back a little. Jumping a few feet away from Kisame, who bared his shark like teethe in a feral grin, she whipped out a kunai and charged head on.

Kisame swung his Samehada for her abdomen. Focusing chakra to the souls of her feet, she leapt in the air and flipped around to chuck her kunai, aiming for his head. The kunai slightly grazed Kisame's cheek, leaving a trickle of blood sliding down his cheek.

Landing on all fours, Sakura didn't wait to charge once again at the fish like man. Doing a round house kick to his abdomen, he flew into several tree's before coming to a halt. Smirking to herself in sick satisfaction as she heard a deafening crack, one she _knew_didn't come from the tree but the bones of her opponent.

Blood poured from the fish mans head as he struggled to get up. His ankle was twisted in a gruesome angle, while his shoulder was clearly dislocated.

Sakura took sick pride in the damage she had done in one powerful move. Her precision was flawless and her timing right. She knew that the blow would've caused fearful internal damage to the man. Her gaze lingered on the blood leaking from his stomach and she watched in fascination as it continued to pour, even through the large hands of the injured Kisame who held his stomach in pain.

Breathing in deeply, Sakura took another step forward.

She flashed infront of the akatsuki member and charged her fist up with chakra, however, before she was able to deal the final blow Kisame stood up again

"_Dammit! when will i stop getting surprised each time he gets up?" _She asked her self trying to get closer without him noticing

"**Leave this to me! you've done enough" **Her inner muttered and everything went black

When she got her mind back it was over, Kisame was on the ground gasping with pain and she was still standing. She had done it and without the help of her inner self, she sakura haruno defeated a member of the akatsuki on her own, She barley the state of mind to think about what her inner self did

She got up panting as her body screamed in protest, when an enormous chakra bought her back on her knees. She gasped the aura radiating of the person was incredible, It was evil. She turned around expecting to see madara of all people, another gasp escaped her mouth when she saw who it was

"Sasuke" the word escaped her mouth sounding like a prayer

"I have to say. I didn't expect you to progress this much" His voice was cool and collected but his chakra outburst told her that he was furious

She got up knowing that she had no chance in her injured state. But she would fight like a kunoichi.

He jumped of the rock and in a single striking movement his sword slashed through her, drawing blood every-where…As she collapsed more chakras entered the place

"Incredible! She beat him when I couldn't?" the voice was awe-filled

"Suigetsu. Take Kisame, we need to move, konoha will be here any second"

Sakura felt arms gently pick her up, she turned her head to see an orange haired man

"What about madara?" he asked

"Oh he'll find us" The voices faded as sakura finally gave in to the pain, fading into unconsciousness

"Lost it!" Hinatas normally soft voice was frustrated

"Just like that?" Shino spoke for the first time

"DAMMIT what now?" Kiba growled

"You know for some-one who cares so much you sure don't have any ideas" The other female, tenten observed her expression slightly annoyed

"Nothing we can do but wait for shikamaru" Chouji grunted As kibas retort was cut of

"Yeah…"came a collective reply

"WHOAAAAAAAA NARUTO YOU PULLED THAT OFF?SHEEEEEEET" Killerbee screamed

"You know it dude!" Naruto grinned; this was the proudest moment of his life

"Would SOME-ONE tell me what happened?" Yamato groaned

"Well you see-" Naruto was interrupted

"Naruto-kun!"

"Katsuya! Whatsup? Is granny tsunade up?" the blond boy scratched his head

"N-no! It's Sakura-san!"

"Sakura?What happened?" his voice echoed with concern as she got ready to tell him

**Okay people sorry that I died but life happened**

**MY BETA DID AN AWESOME JOB,SHE ROCKS **

**Anyways PLEASE review**

**And a moment of silence for all Japanese lives lost **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, whatsssuup?:P I wrote this aaaaaall by myself without my betaaa ;)**

**LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

"_Yumi-chan! Where are you? Come on!" A familiar voice shot through the silence_

_The six year old pinkette giggled softly enjoying the game_

"_Come-on! Fine you win!" The voice whined on "Can we go get some Ramen?" _

"_Come on yumi! Lets just give up" The boy next to her whispered_

_She gave him a shocked look "Of course not! I'm the GREAT Yumi! The awesomest ninja alive! And you're my faithful sidekick! I never give up"_

But….She wasn't Yumi…

"_I am not your sidekick! Uchiha's are NOT sidekicks" The boy exclaimed angrily _

Who was she?

"_Jeez okay okay…we're both amazing alright?"_

S-She was Sakura Haruno! With that thought the images of the six year old dissolved and Sakura felt her soul plunging back into her body with such a force that she let out an ear piercing scream thrashing against the chakra binds holding her body before going still once more

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

For the first time in his life Kabuto was shocked. He hadn't been shocked when he learned of Orochimaru's plans, not even when he discovered that Madara was alive….. But this was some-thing new. In the hokage tower all he found about Sakura was that she was raised by her grandfather up to an extent. It had no mention of her parents or her clan. So with Zetsu's help they entered Danzous's layer hoping to find some information but he did _not _expect this

"_Incredible! With this I can beat Madara easily" _He smirkedglancing sideways at the masked man. To his surprise he saw Madara shaking.

"_So….I can't believe that she's alive after all this time" _ The masked man found his thoughts wondering to his childhood "_Yumi-chan" _

"Did you know something of this Madara Kun?" Kabuto regained his composure

"Hn, I had an idea" He was well aware that he was still shaking

Kabuto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything

"_Let's go!" __**"No! If we stick around we might get to eat some konoha shinobi!" **__Yeah true" _Zetsu nodded agreeing with his other self

As always Kabuto was fascinated as he watched the plant ninja talk to his dark side, he had experimented with Zetsu and new what power he-it contained

"No…we should get back to Sasuke" Madara murmured slipping the files into his robes

"Yeah" Kabuto muttered as both Zetu's hissed in dissatisfaction

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"_What the fuck was that?" _ Suigetsu asked eying the pinkette whose body was shaking "I nearly went deaf!"

"Screaming like that means the person is undergoing trauma" Juugo offered

"Yeah,yeah….Hey sasuke should we cover her up or something? She looks cold"

"What do you care?" The Uchiha seethed his anger apparent yet unexplained

"Hey I feel Madara sama's chakra! He's coming" The still injured Kisame cut in before Suigetsu could retort

"Oh joy..The maniac's home" He said sourly before turning to his sword

Sasuke's face remained impassive as Madara and Kabuto entered the room .Kabuto raised an eyebrow

"What made you relocate? We had quite a hard time finding you." He paused looking around the familiar base….It was one of Orochimaru. He felt a surge of anger which he quickly controlled "Oh my! Whatever happened to Kisame-kun?"

"Maybe we didn't want you find us" Suigetsu grumbled in an undertone

"Well you see pinky woke up-"

"Speaking of her…..Why don't you tell me what secret she's hiding Madara?" Sasuke cut Kisame off

"Whatever do you mean sasuke kun?"

"Don't fuck with me" He snarled

"I am doing no such thing" Madara scoffed increasing the youngest Uchiha's anger

"You have done nothing but lie to me! You freaking asshole" Sasuke started angrily his sharingan activating

"Enough child! Do not speak of things you don't understand "The immortal said harshly as Sasuke's eyes swirled dangerously

"I-"Sasuke cut of as his sight blurred he felt slightly dizzy "What's happening to me?" The boy screamed

"What's going on?" Juugo asked worriedly

"He's over used his eyes" Kabuto looked panicked "We need to transplant Itachi-kuns eyes immediately or He'll go blind"

"Well DO something" Suigetsu yelled "You're the fucking medic"

"I-Okay!" He nodded "Madara kun I need Itachi kuns eyes"

Silence fell as Madara evaluated "He won't be any good blind" He muttered "Come on…follow me…Zetsu take sasuke, you three keep an eye on her" Zetsu emerged from the ground grabbing sasuke's writhing body

"Great I'm baby sitting the killer pinky again" Kisame groaned from his spot on the floor

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Greetings konoha" The red haired kazekage greeted the four ninja

"Greetings Gaara kun! You and your siblings look youthful as ever "Lee saluted him

"We're really sorry to interrupt your meeting but this is really important" Neji cut in

"Well what is it?" Kankuro asked in a disgruntled voice

"Before we tell you we ask that you promise not to tell the hokage"

Gaara raised his head "Why?"

"Because if you do Naruto will be in danger"

"Very well I promise…How so?"

Shikamaru hesitated before launching into the story "Well you see Naruto's best friend Sakura Haruno has been abducted by the akatsuki"

There was a shocked gasp from Temari as Gaara took this information in

"Naruto does not know….But we need help in locating her"

Gaara nodded thoughtfully "Very well….I would have asked questions but i choose to trust you..We will help, Temari go with them"

"We aren't hiding anything from you! That's all we know!" Ino exclaimed

"Hm…Then I am commenting on your lack of knowledge "The kazegage replied coolly

"M-me?" The blonde looked taken aback as she cut of Ino's retort "But Gaara-!"

"No….You must go!" Gaara said "Save sakura" He turned away walking back "Come Kankuro" He left without giving any explanation

"Creepy guy" Ino muttered angrily

"Nice to see you again Nara" Temari muttered with a resigned sigh

"Hn…." Shikamaru mumbled resorting to one word syllables

"Come on….we should regroup" Neji said

"Yeah"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So that's it eh?" Naruto asked the slug

"Yeah" It said

"Naruto, you mustn't do anything stupid!" Yamato cut in "Your safety is much more important!"

"What are you talking about? Sakura chan's the most important thing for me"

"Now Naruto!" Killerbee started but the blond boy jumped up in excitement

"Don't you see? This is great! Now Sakura Chan can talk some sense into Sasuke temme and make him come back to our side!"

"EH?" Yamato and Killerbee stared at him

"A-Are you sure you don't want to rescue Sakura?" Yamato questioned

"Of course I do but I gotta give Sakura Chan's plan a try first!"

"W-Wait she PLANNED this?" Killerbee asked "That damn girl! Whoever she is!"

"Knowing Sakura Chan of course! Now we have to get back to training"

"Whatever you say Naruto" Yamato shook his head bemused

Underneath the façade Naruto was in turmoil "_What should I do? Sakura could die….But this could also be our last chance to save Sasuke….." _His thoughts returned to the team seven memories and seeing those flash before his eyes his resolve strengthened "_Sakura chan I believe in you! Sasuke! I'm trusting you with Sakura!" _He felt his words go out to them and knew they would always be connected somehow …Always

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"_Sakura Chan! I believe in you!" _ She heard his words as loudly as if he was standing next to her and her eyes flew open in shock .She struggled for a while before realizing that she was to tightly bound to do anything

"_Naruto! Why me?" _She thought to herself "_I don't know weather I want to save sasuke now….." _

"Good morning Pinky!" Kisame's voice rang through the room "Night mares bother you?"

"Shut up!" She growled remembering her odd dream "Let me free!"

"So you can run away? No I don't think so!" Another ninja answered

"KAMI how many fish wannabe ninja's are there in this world?" She asked

"Hey! Be careful of who you insult!" He said obviously offended "Names Suigetsu by the way"

"And I am Juugo" another tall ninja added looking at her expectantly

"Sakura" She muttered unwillingly "Sakura Haruno"

"Now we're making some progress!" Kisame winced as he tried to move

"Hey.." Sakura started hesitantly "I'll heal you and promise not to run….If you let release these binds"

"Hmmm seems fair enough" Kisame released her instantly shocking her at how trusting he was

"Uh thanks…" She started towards him ignoring the other two

"_**WHAT are you doing?" **_Inner roared at her "_**GONE MAD HAVE YOU?"**_

"_Shut up…I need to try….for Naruto!" _She thought back "_Kisame could turn to our side and there'd be one less person wanting to kill Naruto…And he'll know a lot of akatsuki secrets" _

"_**Don't be to trusting Sakura..I'm warning you" **_

"_What? Don't talk to me like that! Why are you in such a bad mood?" _

"_**I don't want to talk about it." **_She gave a mental sigh "_**Be careful….I'll help you out now"**_

"_Okay" _Sakura replied unsurely returning to her work as inner provided her with her never ending supply of chakra

**THAT IS ALL :D REVIEWWWW **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

She had no idea how long it had been. Weeks probably but it felt like years. After she healed Kisame, she was led to a room and was locked in. She had thought it would be unlocked like the last time but they took extra measures this time, putting a chakra seal up and everything.

When Suigetsu came to give her dinner, she was surprised at how distant, cold and formal he was. Nothing like the man she had me earlier. She was truly treated as a prisoner…

"Damn!" She cursed pacing around the room, "I'm going to go mad!"

She sighed sitting on the mattress and began counting the ceiling tiles. It was her only past time in the room. When she was done with the floor tiles and the wall tiles, there was only the ceiling tiles left to pass the time. Inner was sulking in the back of her mind, not telling her the reasons why so Sakura continued to count the tiles on the ceiling as it was easier than trying to figure Inner herself out.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…"Shebegan in her head taking in the structure thanking Kami that the room was so big. She was at tile number _145_ -almost asleep- when she heard footsteps coming closer.

She got up at once determined to make conversation with whoever it was and opened her mouth, ready to speak. Just as the door opened, her mouth stayed opened but this time, in surprise, for standing before her now was not Suigetsu or Kisame but…

Sasuke.

The two stared at each other and she noticed that his eyes looked different... More serene and wise, but the Sasuke she knew clouded the serenity and wisdom.

"Sakura," He spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sasuke," Sakura's mouth snapped shut with an audible snap.

The two stared at each other, Sakura unsure of how to react.

Sasuke sighed running a hand through his hair looking uneasy, "I need your help." He finally muttered. She stared at him in then she stared some more with her mouth hanging open once again. Sasuke looked at her, his expression betraying him telling her that he was annoyed, "Well?" He said this trying to regain some dignity back.

"Well what? Are you serious?" Her tone was coloured with disbelief, "Why do you need my help? Didn't you _leave_ Konoha because I was useless? And you're my enemy, so why should I help you?" Her tone was shaky with disbelief and surprise.

He hesitated once more "I-I want answers... The complete truth before I destroy Konoha" His words were frank and spoken bluntly.

"And you expect me to help you destroy Konoha?" She asked him incredulous

"No... If you want, you can fight against me once I have the truth."

"_If_? Of course I'll fight against you!" She hissed out at him before sighing to herself in defeat, "_But_ I will accept your offer."

"Very well... Be ready. We'll leave in an hour's time." And with that, he left her looking dumbfounded before shutting the door.

"Ya know? I think I just witnessed the Sasuke I fell in love with!" She mumbled to herself smiling slightly.

'**Head in the game****,**** Sakura! He might help you **_**for now**_**,**** but he's still an enemy****.****'**

"I know that…" She said out loud.

"And what exactly do you know, Sakura-Chan?" Kabuto asked as her entered the room.

"Kabuto, it's you." She said in a sour voice.

"Yes it is me. You seem a little disappointed... Did you expect Sasuke-kun to come look for you?"

"No"

"Well I'll give you a little bit of information to keep you occupied," He smirked "Sasuke-kun has had his eyes transplanted."

"What? Whose ey-" She paused when comprehension dawned on her.

"Itachi…" She whispered

"Yes. It was lucky Itachi-kun's eyes were there, or else Sasuke-kun would have gone blind."

"You carried out the procedure?"

"Of course"

"How long have I been here? What's going on outside?"

"The war has begun and you've been here for two and a half weeks."

"That long?" She inhaled a deep shaky breath.

"Yes... Kakashi has told the world that you need time to emotionally recover. -Great Sensei that guy." Kabuto raised an eyebrow "However, I do believe that the small group of shinobi known as the Konoha twelve have allied with the Kazekage's sister and they continue to look for you."

"Yes! I knew Kiba wouldn't let me down!" She was comforted by the fact they were looking for her.

"I'll let you worry over that for a while... Sakura-Chan, I don't really intend on taking part in this war. As soon as Orochimaru-sama is avenged, I'll quietly step out. I have nothing against Konoha; in fact, it was my home when I acted as a spy."

"… Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I want you to know that if you ever wanted to learn more about medicine, I would be willing to teach you. Just come and visit me in Oto... That is if you stay alive of course." With that he left leaving her baffled once more.

'**Well Sakura~! The men in your life sure as hell have multiple personality disorder****.****'**

'_Oh shut up! Kabuto and Sasuke are __**not**__ the men in my life! Damn, I wonder what happened during Sasuke's eye surgery. He's sorta different now...'_

'**Oh great! Now you'll fall in love with him again!'**

'_Shut up and let me pack my stuff.' _ThePinkette blushed slightly straightening her Konoha head band.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**During the surgery**

_What's this? What's going on? I-I...What am I seeing? Are these Itachi's memories? They can't be! Madara never told me about this! What is this place__...__?_

And then everything went black.

When Sasuke awoke two weeks later, the memories were hazy and all he knew now was that he needed the truth.

**The beta'd version :D WHATHUUKNOWABOUTME i love youu :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay i know that i shouldn't be doing this but i have too (please don't report my story!) this is just an authors note. Anyway after chapter ten (which will be updated on my birthday cuz it's my favorite chapter) I won't be updating for a long time for a couple of reasons the biggest reason being school.**

**Other then that it's because i've changed. When i first published this story i was this freaky emo kid who had more trust in people online then offline who had some serious family issues and who was drowning in self pity. I've gotten over that. Or atleast i'm trying too. I still have my moments when i go back to being that girl. I sorta miss that person i used to be...The best friend i had then and everything about my old life.**

**Also i've been reading alot of Harry Potter fanfics and they make me realize how sucky my story is. I mean alot of authors are in college or married yet they still put in time to research everything to make their fanfics worthwhile.**

**Reviewers like **_Sasusaku-Eenai g_**ave me hope. She is an amazing writer herself and my first reviewer. She literally makes my day by reviewing but she's been through shit in life so she has temporarily disappeared.**

**Also this story...i already know how it's gonna end but it's the middle i have to work on.**

**I won't quit but it will take time for me to update! Review and don't quit on this story!:D**

**-Tenshi chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO REVIEWW :)**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO'S NOT MINE**

**so i'm about to disappear for a couple of months byee :)**

**Chapter ten.**

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She had to be traveling with the weirdest group known to mankind. First there was easy going Suigetsu who went from easy going to blood thirsty in seconds. Then there was Juugo the scary silent and sweet type who occasionally went on a rampage. Lastly there was the leader him self… Sasuke who was of course mental.

"_Kami if I live I'm never calling Naruto or Lee san or Sai or Chouji or kiba crazy again!" _Sakura thought to her self as she studied her companions. Her surroundings consisted of tree's lots of tree's.

It had been two days since they left the akatsuki lair and she _still _didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" She asked jumping ahead to where Sasuke was

"Cave" Sasuke grunted before speeding up "We'll be there by day after tomorrow" He turned away effectively ending the conversation leaving her fuming with anger and confusion

She sighed and turned to the cause of all the trouble for conversation "_Hey so do you like have a name?"_

"**_Course I do.."_**

**_"_**_Okay what is it?"_

**_"Why do you want to know?"_**

_"Jeez why are you so suspicious? I wanna know because you're stuck inside MY head!"_

**_"Fair enough… My name was Yumi I was human around the time Konoha was built" _**Her inner had a faraway quality in her voice

"_Do you miss home?" _Sakura questioned hesitantly

**_"Of course. I miss my friends and what family I had but it's been a thousand years and I've grown up"_**

_"So you knew Madara? And the first hokage?"_

**_"Well yeah I was teammates with them when I was young."_**

_"Wow…That's amazing."_ Sakura shook her head in awe.

**_"Thank you."_**

_"So do you know Madara's weakness?"_

**_"Well no but I'm pretty sure we can beat him."_**

_"How come?"_

**_"I'm strong. You're getting strong."_**

_"Damn what am I supposed to do about Sasuke?" _Sakura suddenly changed the subject sighing

**"_Want my advice?"_**

_"Yes!"_

**_"Kiss him."_**

_"WHAT? W-Why?."_ Sakura fell of the tree she was standing on she as she inwardly spluttered.

_"**Oh don't be so prude!"**_

_"Tell me why you would offer advice like that!"_

**_"Well kissing is the second most intimate thing two human beings can do…And since I'm sure you'll refuse to sleep with him because of your absurd '_**_Date him for at least two months'**policy. We go with the kiss. Your kiss could convey all your love for him and he'd stop feeling alone and misunderstood and come back!"**_

_"It c-could?"_

**_"Or it could turn out that he's gay and he'd be pissed that you kissed him and not Naruto and he'd go madder and kill you!"_**

_"You're awfully cheerful about this aren't you?"_

**_"Well yeah both scenarios would be fun to watch"_**

_"Are you a virgin?"_

_"**Of course not!"**_

_"Wow." _She shook her head again as the conversation ended

"Hey Sakura you okay?" Suigetsu asked staring at her

"I think so. Why?" She raised an eyebrow

"Well you've been blushing like crazy and you haven't gotten up from when you fell and you didn't even wince though you fell like twenty feet"

"Oh right." Her blush deepened as she got up brushing her clothes

"Ne Sasuke sama she need's new clothes" Juugo's deep voice said

"I do-" "Yeah her current clothes are on the verge of falling apart" Sakura's indignant response was cut of by Sugetsu's snicker

"Fine then" Sasuke snapped agitatedly "We'll stop by the nearest village"

"Jee thanks so much Sasuke" Sakura's voice was clipped with sarcasm "It's nice to know you care…I just hope there are no benches around or you'd be too tempted"

The tension in the air was unmistakable

Sasuke stared at her. "Suigetsu Juugo. Go ahead to the nearest village and get us rooms over there. Don't forget to transform into someone else."

"Hai" Juugo nodded and took of with a reluctant Suigetsu who obviously didn't want to miss the interaction between the two left behind.

"Right we are going to have to clear some things up" Sasuke hissed grabbing her wrist he trapped her against a tree and left little distance between their bodies

"What's that?" Sakura asked struggling to free her hand

"I am helping you. Not the other way around. I will keep you alive till I find out the truth but then I will kill you if you continue to be a bitch" It was amazing how he could say all that and still sound emotionally detached

Sakura shook her head frustrated "You don't tell me where the hell we're going or why we're going there and you expect me to trust you?"

"No"

"Then answer me!"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"What makes you think you can kill me?"

"You don't want to know" A ghost of his old smirk appeared on his face before he leaned in pressing his body against hers.

Something red hot coursed through her stomach leaving her momentarily speechless.

"You will never bring up how I left Konoha or how I killed people or any of your judgmental shit and maybe just maybe I'll let you live" He breathed down her neck a hint of amusement apparent in his voice

As he pulled away Sakura's ability to speak came back "I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"Hn" He said in a monotone jumping to the next tree

-oOo-

"Hey Juugo what do you think happened between Sasuke and pinky?"

"It's none of our business" Juugo replied sitting on the bed

"Oh you're no fun. There's definite chemistry between them."

"It's not o-How do you know there's chemistry between them?" In spite of himself the big man raised an eyebrow

"Ha now you're listening. For one thing have you ever seen Sasuke this normal?" Suigetsu shook his head "He still has his moments but he seems more normal now"

"That might be because of Uchiha Itachi's eyes" Juugo responded thoughtfully

"Yeah okay but why did he decide to bring Sakura along?"

"That I do not know"

"Besides what's with all this bench business? Is Sasuke scared of benches?"

"I think Sakura san knew him when he lived in Konoha"

"So maybe she's like an ex girlfriend"

"Maybe"

"Wait! Maybe Sasuke fucked her on a bench and left her"

"Cute. You guys gossip like old women" Sakura's voice rang through the room. The pinkette was dressed in a red tank white shorts and a skirt. Her bruises were gone and her hair was once again untangled and shiny

"Hey you look better." Suigetsu replied unabashedly studying her appearance "Where's Sasuke"

"Stupid asshole didn't want to change his appearance. Open the window" She muttered "Give me the key for the other room. I am going to shower"

"Okay" Suigetsu tossed the keys "By the way pinky since you over heard our conversation you have some questions to answer."

"Fine" Sakura snorted "Doesn't mean I'll be entirely truthful but I'll do what i can"

"Thanks"


End file.
